This invention relates to integrated circuit package, in particular flat paks.
As integrated circuit (IC) progresses, the tendency is to increase the number the pins in an IC package. Up to now, as many as four hundred pins have been used. As the number of pins increases, packaging techniques face increasing complexity and difficulty. To overcome the problem, most packaging techniques use a printed circuit board as a carrier for the IC chip. A popular packaging technique is the Ball Grid Array (BGA). However, the BGA has many shortcomings:
(1) Soldering Ball: High soldering ball production equipment cost and maintenance cost.
(2) Planting the Soldering Ball: High soldering ball planting equipment and maintenance cost.
(3) Material Cost: High soldering ball cost.